Su mayor defecto
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: Un demonio no tiene sentimientos. Los sentimientos son el mayor defecto humano, es lo que los hace débiles, estúpidos, tan jodidamente miserables. Pero a la vez esto es lo que los hace únicos y bellos… Sebastian es perfecto… pero ser perfecto es su mayor defecto.


****OHAAAYOOOOOU ya regrese =) y ahora uno de Kuroshitsuji! ne ne ? Psss esta cosa rara la hise aburrida en clase... porque en el trasporte publico se me ocurrió y llegué a escribirlo... y como a una amiga le encanto (de hecho con esto la condoci por el camino yaoista) haha psss me dieron animos de hacerlo bonito... ya a su criterio n_n

Chi: fuera...!

Sebas-chan: oi! porque me hiciste hacer sufrir a mi Boo-chan? D=

Ciel: SI EXIJO VENGANZAAAA!

Yo: pero que niño tan vengador... como sea en el siguiente el que sufrira será sebas! 8D WUAHAHAHAAHAH (- loca desquisiada)

ciel y sebas: *gotita en la cabeza*

Ciel: ha! ya quiero ver sufrir a sebastian a mis pies 8D

Sebas: B-boo-chan? *se aleja un poco* D=

**Su mayor defecto**

_Un demonio no tiene sentimientos. Los sentimientos son el mayor defecto humano, es lo que los hace débiles, estúpidos, tan jodidamente miserables. Pero a la vez esto es lo que los hace únicos y bellos… Sebastian es perfecto… pero ser perfecto es su mayor defecto._

No podía mas, aquel gran dolor en su interior, el que trataba de negar… lo estaba matando lentamente, peor que el asesino mas sádico o la misma indiferencia. Aquel bello demonio jugaba con él, provocando sus más íntimos deseos y sentimientos ocultos por la arrogancia y el orgullo; matando lentamente de amor… como una chica enamorada… de la misma y perfecta oscuridad. Que dulcemente lo abraza para protegerlo, mientras que en la habitación oscura, ambos avanzaban un paso más al infierno. Engañándolo con acarameladas sonrisas.

Pero hay algo que el conde Phantomhive no sabe… que aquel incesante juego oscuro comenzaba a corromper cada partícula de los pensamientos del simple mayordomo, algo que le hacía odiar ver las miradas llenas de dolor de su joven amo. No podía evitarlo… algo en su interior palpitaba por el niño, dando calor, haciendo torturante la idea de probar aquellos finos y dulces labios del menor con cabellos sedosos y azulados.

- Sebastian…- el tono sin emociones se volvió más triste, lleno de odio… la mirada severa cristalizada, lo miraba con melancolía y desprecio, provocando una onda siniestra recorrer el cuerpo del mayordomo demonio, causándole… miedo, o algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

- ¿Si boo-chan…? - sonrió falsamente

- Bésame…

Hablo en débiles susurros. La mirada inocente en su rostro de niño de 13 años por un momento se perdió en la escarlata del ser perfecto que tenía en frente, olvidando todo lo demás hundiéndose en la dulce fantasía de mirar a través de los ojos sin fondo.

- Bésame- volvió a repetir sonrojado, desviando la mirada azulina apagada en su rostro de porcelana.

- …

Tomo delicadamente la fina barbilla, y se detuvo en seco, con una sonrisa divertida de provocación, haciendo ademanes de que se iba a separar, jugando con los sentimientos del perro de la reina.

- Es una orden…- alzó su tono de voz, con enojo, sin perder la tristeza en su rostro, desesperado… - Por favor…- estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Las últimas palabras que salieron con débil y aterciopelada voz en susurros, sorprendieron al mayor, dejando sus ojos bastante abiertos.

- Yes My Lord

Sin más unió sus labios al compás del agitado corazón del conde. Disfrutando de aquel incesante y hermoso dolor, que poco a poco los iba sumiendo en la más dulce sensación dañina corrompiendo sus razones, mandando todo al demonio. Disfrutando lentamente de la boca del otro. Mesclando sus lenguas… jugando con ellas sensualmente, explorando la cavidad contraria, compartiendo cada centímetro de piel.

Con una mano el mayordomo tomaba de la cintura al pequeño, pegando más sus cuerpo,. Sacando un suave gemido de la boca del niño al cual pertenecía. Ciel por su parte disfrutaba inocente el roce, jugando con los húmedos labios de ambos, jugó a mordisquear ligeramente los labios y lengua del otro con tal sensualidad… sin saber lo que realmente hacia. Sebastian hundía y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Ciel, tocando los sedosos cabellos azulados, embriagándose con su inigualable aroma, provocando que el niño cerrara sus ojos color cielo, dejándose llevar por completo. Compartiendo saliva, el conde mordió de nuevo ligeramente el labio inferior de su demonio.

Poco a poco el aire les empezó a faltar. Al último momento el beso se acelero, rozando cada vez con más desespero sus labios, lamiendo y enredando sus lenguas en un incesante juego, cada vez más rápido con pasión. Saboreando cada milímetro de ese hermoso y dulce sabor suicida. Lamiendo, mordiendo, besando… y con las mejillas ardiendo el corazón acelerado, y la respiración agitada Ciel se separó.

- Ah... - jadeó ligeramente muy sonrojado y desvió la mirada.

- Sebastian… ¿Tú…? ¿Tú sientes algo por mí…?

- No, lo siento Boo-chan, yo no tengo sentimientos- algo en su interior se quebró en mil pedazos del más frágil y bello cristal soplado, cortando cada tramo de su razón, con solo ver la mirada llorosa y brillante por dolor del niño, que tras esas palabras se corrompió por completo, con una sola frase y una historia atrás de accione. Poco a poco formo una sonrisa sínica que ocultaba el dolor y sus ganas de llorar.

- ¡Ha! Ya veo… eres… perfecto… - el otro desvió su mirada escarlata con remordimiento… viendo a través de la farsa del más joven.

- Pero… ¿sabes algo…?- sonrió mas sínico, con una cruel y enorme satisfacción, claramente fingida - Ser perfecto… es tu mayor defecto.

Sorprendido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su rostro se escureció y bajo la mirada con tristeza…

- Pues… prefiero dejar de ser perfecto…

Repentinamente volvió a besar con desespero al menor, tomándolo delicadamente de los hombros. Pero esta vez… Ciel no correspondió.

- Porque… lo que yo siento por usted es más fuerte que Amo-Demonio…

Ante tal declaración Ciel abrió sus ojos de cielo desmesuradamente, dejando caer algunas lágrimas reprimidas, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayordomo, abrazándolo con ternura… para unir sus labios de nuevo… en una sensación que en vez de matar los trajo de vuelta a la vida.

- Te amo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reviews? porfas! y le quito la ropa a ciel y lo subasto en el mercado negro como trampa para que venga y luego los hago hacer cositas... 8D oneai reviews u_u *carita de perrito*


End file.
